


Don't Say I Did Nothing For You

by obscurePhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate take on season nine, Because the universe hates Team Free Will and friends, Death is also getting tired of God's bullshit, Divine intervention my ass, Gen, God is a little shit, Or it most likely will be, Post Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurePhantom/pseuds/obscurePhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sure about quite a few things: the angels all fell, Cas is MIA, Crowley is having mood swings and God is still a complete fucking asshole. Death, sadly, would have to agree with him.</p>
<p>"You can't say I never did anything for you guys. Hope you enjoy the four little gifts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raise of the Baton

To say Death has seen everything would be a vast understatement. After all, the Winchesters and their pet angel still manage to cause a fuss that even Death can't believe possible. That is exactly what led to his confrontation with his old and 'missing' friend now. 

The being known as God currently sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking an abnormally calm and empty beach, all while in the form of some female teenage blonde brat. Such form is one that God takes all too often.

"I highly doubt this greeting is for old times sake..." If it wasn't for the severity of the situation Death would have frowned at the tinge of exasperation in the words.

"You have been gone far too long, hidden in the shadows of the universes and doing nothing despite everything, and now you come back? Please excuse me for not worrying about whatever plans you have in store for the beings of this place." Death was irritated, God knew that from words alone. (Pretty sure that he had rolled his eyes and mumbled some things but that doesn't matter.)

"I think I have left my children playing together unsupervised long enough." With that God stood up and turned to Death, grinning cheerfully all the while. "The conductor's baton is being raised, now it is time to hear the notes that faith and destruction play together."

"You can't honestly be serious about meddling with that family some more." The eye roll and shrug that God responded with received a raised eyebrow from Death. "Keep at this and your children will end up punching you in the face, or at least try to."

"No, that's only Dean." And suddenly Death was alone on the cliff. God was long gone and won't be revealing themselves for a long time, a little manipulation is one thing but a full on revealing of a return won't happen for quite some time. Sometimes, like now, Death truly wondered if his long time friend was really just a petulant child with super powers. In a sense that assessment was right but at the same time...

God was one stubborn, vindictive, manipulative son of a bitch. God also was a parent and an overprotective one at that.

God's 'disowned' children royally mucked up... And it also seemed like a wise idea to Death to visit the previously mentioned Winchester. That'll be a treat for sure.


	2. Can You Feel It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People cope with things differently and are affected by the same thing but in just different ways. Neither of those two things are easy as they may seem.

Four days.

It's been for days since the angels fell yet not a word from Cas. Sammy hasn't gotten any better and Crowley would fit the dictionary definition of a capricious, dramatic bastard. Kevin has tried to help but there's really nothing he can do, everything leads to a dead end. Poor kid finally went to bed after pulling two all nighters.

The silence of the world is terrifying. One minute all of Heaven's little feathery dick family is evicted and then it's like the world has never seen conflict. It's more than the calm before the storm it's when the situation goes absolutely fucking pear shaped to the point even the crickets have shut the fuck up.

Sam wakes up for about ten to twenty minutes then passes out for a couple hours. He can just barely stand long enough to take a shower and walk right back to bed.

Despite everything he can't shake the feeling in his gut. Things are going to go from the frying pan and into the deepest snake pit in Hell, he just knows it.

But he doesn't know who, what, when, where, why, and how. What is the point of warning or talking things out with people when they're there but not really there.

Dean hasn't felt this alone in ages.

\----

Four days after Metatron betrayed him.

Four days since he last saw Dean, since he spoke to him.

Four days of being on the run from fallen-but-still-can-smite-your-ass angels.

Four days of skipping from town to town, shitty motel to shitty motel.

Castiel was not a happy ex-angel and when suddenly a music box appears on the nightstand next to the bed he was sleeping in it took less then ten seconds for him to pull out his angel blade. Within forty he was out the door and getting the hell out of dodge.

Cas likes living and he's pretty sure his deadbeat omnipotent Father wouldn't give a rats ass if he was stabbed in the gut by another angel. Or fifteen. Normally he'd run to the Winchesters for help but that isn't an option. He made their lives worse enough already.

It's time he dealt with his own problems without them.

These are his burdens to bear and his alone.

\----

Crowley has been a demon for a long time. He also admits that he made a stupid contract that was absolutely useless in the long run. Emotions, especially the positive ones, were diluted with the time, the torture, and the general life of being a damned human soul literally carved into a demon.

He remembered all the finer things from human life though. Alcohol, women, money, but most importantly the way of ensuring your own ass.

Cunning. Manipulative. Deceitful. Vindictive. Meticulous. Shrewd.

Eventually those words were what others began to describe him as. They were completely correct but they did miss a few things.

Regretful. Self-conscious. Discontent.

After all, how could the King of Crossroads feel such degrading emotions?

The Winchesters aimed to cure him for the trials. To humanize him. To make him into something he wasn't in centuries. But they couldn't, not completely. Dean would never allow his precious little brother to die, not like that. Even so it was still too late for poor, pathetic Crowley. It had already started.

And by the gods did it fucking hurt. All of the guilt, the regret, the long forgotten thoughts of redemption. Suddenly it was all thrown right back in his face.

How anyone could ever deal with pain like this was beyond him.

But it's not like he has anyone to begin with.

\----

Four days of never ending pain. Miracle that he was able to keep track. Everything felt like white hot needles stabbing him. Random heat flashes, here-and-gone-again fevers, dry heaving... This was beyond the worse case of flu he'd ever gotten, worse than almost any disease he ever managed to catch. Almost.

Slowly things seemed to be getting just the tiniest bit better. Well, he stopped coughing up blood so that's a start. He can stand for longer than a half an hour before the pinpricks in his legs and feet become venomous.

Still, even in his condition, Sam was worried about the others. Primarily Dean and Cas. He can tell Dean is worried about him, about the whole gates of Heaven and Hell thing, and whatever trouble that's brewing and sickening them both to the core. Along with the fact the angels fell and there hasn't been so much as a single text or call from Cas has them both worried more than they should be.

Dean wants him to focus on getting better but that won't happen, not anytime soon, despite what Dean says to try and convince himself otherwise.

There's only one way out of this mess- finish the trials. It'll kill him, yes, but if the gates stay open much longer then it's not going to matter. Theres too much at stake.

He'll finish the trials even if he has to finish them alone.

\----

The cage was silent. Lucifer and Michael stared back at each other in shock. This... This was never supposed to happen. The cage is not designed to do this. It should be impossible.

There was only few reasonable explanations. All of said explanations link together at the same common points, no matter what the universe.

The two archangels don't know whether to be thrilled or terrified...

Or both...

They just know one thing- they all won't have to go this alone.


End file.
